metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lyndon B. Johnson
President Johnson Profile Page. *In my belief this page should stay as he was a crucial character in Metal Gear Solid 3. Kennedy 3421 06:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 ::Its not really to do with his importance in the plot, but more to do with the fact that there is not really enough information to give him a seperate page. Trying to fill the page up with real life information is not necessary either, since the wiki is only concerned with the character's actions that are shown/mentioned in the storyline. Hopefully, you'll agree. --Bluerock 13:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *Lydon Johnson has his own page now. Kennedy 3421 04:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 *He should really remain here as a minor character, since there is little info on him from the games. There was no new information in the page you created. --Bluerock 08:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :: *Ok well you gave someone gave the DOD character from Peace Walker his own page and he is a minor character somewhat, Nikita Khrushchev is a main character in Snake Eater. Johnson awarded Snake the title of Big Boss and He appears just as much as Khrushchev so I think he should have one. Or any real life people in the games should be on the minors character page. Kennedy 3421 08:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :::I agree, Kruschev should probably be in the minor characters too. As for the DOD official, he was a lot more involved in the plot of Peace Walker and was also featured in Snake Eater, so there's a lot more info on him to warrant giving him an article, much like the DCI. They were given their own pages when more info was revealed about them in later games. Perhaps you could ask Fantomas for his opinion, as I don't know what the absolute exact guidelines are, but there was nothing really more substantial in the new article you gave Johnson. --Bluerock 09:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *On second thoughts, Khrushchev's page does have a lot more info on him. I think if you could expand more on the article for Johnson, including his conversation with Khruschev, his succession after Kennedy's assasination, and other details mentioned in the games, it would probably be worth keeping. But as it stood (just being the same info from this page), it wasn't. --Bluerock 09:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: * Kruschev has his own article with the same information from the Metal Gear Solid 4 database. I think Fanatomas was right with Richard Nixon been a minor character but however the page for minors should have more detail it has improved very much from last year with images of people in the series of Metal Gear Solid or Metal Gear. Kennedy 3421 06:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 *Fanatomas told me that Khrushchev is a major player in the plot but so is Johnson because the idea of the story it is both leaders are threatened by Volgin, Johnson orders Snake to take Volgin and the Boss preventing the nuclear war and doing Khrushchev a favor by killing his arch enemy. * Kennedy 3421 06:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 *Ok, lets keep it then. We'll have to expand it a bit more though. It would be good if we could get a picture of him from the game, possibly the Shinkawa art from the telephone conversation. --Bluerock 10:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Voice (Accent) Discussion Is anybody else riddle by the fact that he has one voice in the conversation with Kruschev in the beginning and a completely different voice when he awards Snake the title of Big Boss? BigBoss1292 01:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Same here dude. I thought I was the only one who noticed that. 16:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I know it is highly noticeable Johnson's voice on the phone is closer to his real life voice as he is from Texas. Kennedy 3421 06:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :: :: :: :: ::